


Running out of Air and Time

by BeautifulRain2020



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Peter Parker, Other, Peter Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, suffocate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020
Summary: Peter Runs Out of Air whilst being attached to the spaceship in Avengers: Infinity War.





	Running out of Air and Time

“Pete, you got to let go, I'm gonna catch you.” Tony said, racing towards Peter getting higher on the spaceship.  
“I can't breathe,” Came Peter’s voice.  
“We're too high up you're running out of air,”  
“Yeah, that makes sense,” Tony watched as Peter fell from the ship. The suit attached itself and enveloped Peter, but he kept falling.  
“Shit,” Tony muttered and he caught Peter. The kid was limp and Tony felt the panic grow inside of him. He flew to the spaceship and cut a hole in it, Tony stepped inside and put Peter onto the floor. The helmet's retracted for both Tony and Peter.  
“Wake up kid, come on,” Tony said as he shook Peter. He took Peter's pulse and listened for his breathing. “Shit,” Tony muttered when he felt no pulse. Tony diverted his attention to the wizard. As much as he hated to admit it, Strange being tortured was his first priority.  
Saved Strange.  
“What about the spaceship Tony?” Dr Strange asked him.  
“There's something urgent you have to do first Doctor,” Tony said and Dr Strange looked at him in confusion.  
“Something that I have to do?” Dr Strange asked as Tony lead him to the higher level of the spaceship.. “Oh,” Dr Strange, laying his eyes on Peter.  
“He's been dead for about 2 and a half minutes from oxygen starvation. He's only 15 and I don't know how to do. Yeah...” Tony said, but drifted off as Dr Strange began CPR on Peter. “Come on kid,” Tony muttered. Anxious seconds ticked by, then minutes. Then Peter took a breath.  
“Peter!” Tony cried and he knelt next to him. “Are you ok?” Peter looked confused and out of it. “Take deep breaths ok, you're safe now.” Dr Strange told Peter. A few more seconds passed before Peter's breathing calmed and Tony placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.  
“Look at me, are you ok Peter?” Tony asked and Peter nodded.  
“I'm ok Mr Stark, thank you,” Peter said.  
“Ok,” Tony said and helped Peter stand up. Peter saw Dr Strange and put out his hand.  
“Hi, I'm Peter,”  
“Dr Strange,” Dr Strange replied and shook Peter's hand, before turning to Tony. “Don't expect me to save all the kids you bring onto spaceships Iron Man,” Dr Strange said before walking away. Peter exchanged a look with Tony.  
“He saved me?” Peter asked Tony.  
“Yeah. Listen kid next time you decide to attach yourself to the outside of a spaceship, try not to die of oxygen starvation.”  
“I'll try not to Mr Stark,” Peter said and Tony hugged him. Peter was still a little confused but he accepted the hug.


End file.
